It is well known to display magazines, newspapers and other publications and provide for the dispensing thereof from the rack or cabinet. In some instances, access to the publication can only be had upon presentation of payment, e.g. insertion of coins into a coin box to release a latch or lock. It is also quite common to display and dispense publications at no cost.
Many existing prior art newspaper and magazine racks, whether free or coin operated, allow the consume access to the entire contents thereof. Pilferage of the entire contents or a significant portion thereof is a problem with such arrangements. Furthermore, many prior art dispensers do not readily lend themselves to dispensing a number of publications or publications of varying sizes.